Forgive and Forget
by AliJessie72
Summary: Sequel to The 'Fling' When Carla returns with Michelle and has her and Nick's baby, can Nick forgive himself for what happened in the Bistro and move on.
1. Chapter 1

As she stepped out of the car she placed her hand on her bump and sighed, it felt good being back here. After everything that happened last time she was surprised that she liked being back, for some reason she preferred being on the cobbles, she liked the rollercoaster.

"Welcome home." Michelle smiled rubbing Carla's bump she was now 8 months and she was due in 2 weeks time, "Welcome home, you came with me." Carla laughed "You ready?" Michelle said grabbing hold of her hand and attempting to walk towards Victoria Court, "As ready as I'll ever be." Carla said taking a deep breath and walking towards the door with Michelle.

"So how does it feel, being back." Michelle said sitting down beside Carla who was looking at nursery idea's, "It feels good, I feel whole again you know." She said causing Michelle to smile, "I've missed the factory, the flat." Michelle interrupts, "The people." She said whilst looking at the photo of Carla and Nick on the side.

She had only spoken to Nick on a couple of occasions ever since she left and they were only about the baby nothing was ever said about them. "I've accepted that it's over." Carla said dishearteningly, "No you haven't, and neither has he." She said placing a hand on her knee, "You don't know that you've been with me." Carla laughed whilst standing up and walking towards the photo, "I have more friends than you, I have more updates." She said whilst dancing around the sofa, "Michelle what are you nine. Me and Nick are done." She picked up he photo and held it in her arms and placed it face down on the table before walking into the bedroom.

"I'm going to check on the Rovers Car." Michelle shouted before leaving, "Okay." She screamed back before the door slams, she was no longer scared, she was Carla again. As she heared a knock at the door she assumed it was Michelle, "You always forget your keys." She laughed dangling them in front of her, "I was getting ready for the bath." The door closes and she spins around it's Nick.

As she stood near the sofa, with no make up on, her hair in a loose bun and wearing only a towel that fell over her bump nicely, she blushed. It was the first time she'd seen him in months, all her feelings came rushing back to her, they hit her. She hit a brick wall she had no idea what to say.

With his heart racing he took a deep breath, she was back, she was in front of him, the love of his life and his baby, he never stopped loving her, he never would. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her bump, "I came to see how you both are." He said smiling whilst looking up in her eyes. She was back, he no longer saw fear and disappointment like he did when he told her many months ago. But he still couldn't forgive himself.

"We're good." She whispered as she felt uncomfortable with the situation, for months she had wanted his touch and for him to place a hand on her bump like the old times. When they were happy.

"How are you?" She said whilst walking into the bedroom to quickly put something on, "I'm good, you don't have to get ready. I mean if you were doing something I can come back. I just wanted to see you. Hear your voice." He looked down at floor, all he wanted was to walk over and grab her. But he couldn't. She wasn't his Carla any more.

As she walked out of the bedroom wearing her dressing gown and some pyjamas he looked her up and down, she was beautiful. Her pyjamas were tight against her bump, it was so big now he could remember when she left, she had nothing there.

"Your big now." He laughed as she walked over to the sink with her hot water bottle, "Yes, well it will be over soon." She said looking down at her bump and smiling, "I can't believe that in a couple of weeks it will be here." She smiles contently and sits down.

"I've missed you." He said sitting down beside her, "I've missed you." She whispered as he placed his hand on her knee. As she gazed in to his eyes she could feel it, she was giving in to temptation and she couldn't, she couldn't jump back in to bed with him on her first night back it wouldn't be fair on him or her. She needed to stay strong for the baby, she'd spent months getting her head straight and now she wasn't going to throw it all away. Even if she really wanted to.

The door suddenly swung open, "Carla I forgot my-" Michelle paused and raised her eyebrows at Carla, "I best be off." Nick said as he stood up and walked past Michelle who surprisingly smiled at him, she'd finally got over him setting it up and realised he was still the same Nick. The Nick that made Carla happy and helped her when she needed him most.

She slammed the door and skipped over to Carla, "What was happening when I walked in." She said whilst sitting down, "Nothing." Carla insisted, "Okay then, what would've happened if I hadn't of walked in?" Carla gave Michelle a stern look, "Michelle nothing is ever going to happen. Just leave it." She stood up and walked into the bedroom to get her bathroom stuff, as she walked back out she found Michelle holding the photo of her and Nick, "Choose happy, enjoy today. You should listen to these little things you put around here." Michelle laughed as she placed it back on the side and walked to the kitchen.

"Can please just accept the fact that me and Nick are over." Carla screamed, "Your having his baby you'll never be over." Michelle said taking a sip of wine and sitting on the sofa, "Michelle this is hard enough as it is without you making a joke about it okay?" Carla said walking over to her angrily, "So you agree." Michelle said smiling, "What?" Carla said with a puzzled look on her face, "You agree that you still love him." Carla walked away and slammed the bathroom door in anger, "See." Michelle shouted as she sat on the sofa laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Message From: Nick_

 _We need to talk about us, I love you Car and I know you love me. X_

As tears formed in her eyes she knew she couldn't lie to herself again, especially after what happened last time with the Erica situation. Now she couldn't just think about herself she needed to think about her baby, it deserved a dad and loving parents.

As she walked towards the door to go and find Nick she got a sharp pain in her stomach which caused her to stop, she took a deep breath and continued but it came again but this time sharper causing her to fall the the floor. As she looked down she saw it, her waters had broken. She tried to reach for her phone which was above her on the kitchen counter but she gave up, the pain was too much.

Half an hour had passed before Michelle entered the flat. She was face with Carla knelt over in pain with a puddle of water beside her, "My waters broke." Carla cried whilst attempting to get up and panting, "Why didn't you ring me? You were fine last night." Michelle said whilst pulling her phone out of her bag and running over to her. "I tried." She cried, tears streaming down her face, "I need Nick." She said whilst groaning pain, "Okay, I'll ring him." Michelle said with panic in her voice whilst stroking her and ringing him.

"I need to go now." Carla moaned, "I can't wait for an ambulance, I need Nick to take me." Michelle nodded as Nick answered the phone. "Nick." Michelle shouted down the other end, "What's wrong, what's happening?" Nick said worried as he could hear Carla crying down the other end of the phone, "She's in labour, come to the flat and take us to hospital." Michelle said before ending the call and rubbing Carla's back.

As Nick entered the flat he instantly ran over to Carla and held her hand, "Right come on." He said placing his hand under her back and lifting her into his arms, "Michelle you get her over night bag, call maternity and tell them that she's in labour and meet me in the car." Nick said as he rushed out of the door with Carla.

As he placed her down gently in the back of his car he placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled, "Everything is going to be fine okay." He moved a piece of her hair out of her face, "You don't know that." Carla whispered, he grabbed her hand and gave her a stern look, "I promise you." He closed the car door as Michelle ran out of the doors, "Hurry up." He said snatching the bag off her and placing it in the boot of the car.

As Carla lay down on the bed she grabbed hold of Nick's hand, "Don't leave me." She whispered as he released his hand from her grip and walked over to her bag pulling out her flannel and putting it under the tap before placing it on her head to cool her down, "I'll never leave you two." He said placing his hand on her stomach.

Michelle walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I'm going to wait out there with Kate and Aiden okay." She said whilst looking at Nick, "No, No, No you can't leave me." Carla begged, "Okay." Michelle whispered. She wanted Carla and Nick to be alone so they could sort it and be a family, but all her attempts were failing miserably, "I'm just going to update them." Michelle said as she walked towards the door.

As the door closed, Carla got another sharp pain but this one was the worst one yet, "Right Carla, I'm going to ask you to push for me." The midwife said Carla looked up in shock, "Already." She said worriedly, Nick looked into her eyes he knew she was scared, "It's okay I'm here." He said placing a kiss on her forehead. "Right on the count of 3, 1, 2, 3." Carla began to push, her face dripping with sweat and tears she clung onto Nicks hand squeezing it that hard he hand the indents of her rings imprinted on his skin.

"Right just one more and then it will be over." The midwife said smiling at Carla, "I can't do it." She cried throwing her head back, "Listen to me Car, listen." He lifted her head so she was looking at him, "You can do this, your going to do this and then after were going to go home with our baby and be a family." A tear formed in his eye, he loved her now more than he ever had. "But your not going to be there, I cant do this on my own." She whispered as he placed his palm on her cheek, "Yes I am. I'm always going to be there." He placed a kiss on her lips and smiled, "You can do this." He laughed as she began to push for the last time.

As the room filled with the sound of Nick and Carla's baby crying, they both sighed in relief. It was over and they finally were a family. A proper family. "It's a girl." The midwife said as she handed her over to Carla.

"She's beautiful." She said kissing her on her forehead and placing one of her fingers in her hand, "She's so tiny." Nick said as he stroked her cheek with his finger. Carla looked up at Nick and he placed a kiss on the side of her head, "Come home... With us." She whispered placing her forehead on his, "Always." He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head as he placed a kiss on her lips, "I'm never going to let either of you go." He said as Carla rested her head against his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

2 hours later Carla woke up cuddled into Nick's side holding her baby girl, she looked up at Nick who was wide awake and smiled, "Tired?" He said as he began to laugh, "How long was I asleep?" She said as she cuddled further into him and began to play with her baby's thick brown hair, "About an hour." He said placing a kiss on her forehead and taking her hand, "Where's Michelle?" Carla said curiously, "She left and never came back." Carla began to laugh she knew exactly what she was up to, "Go and get her please." She said placing a kiss on his lips, "Of course."

As Michelle re-entered the room Carla raised her eyebrows, "Where did you vanish too? And don't think I don't know what you was planning." Michelle laughed at the confused look on Nick's face, "Well. Did it work." She said as she walked up to her and began to look at the baby, Carla looked up at Nick, who was still confused, "I think so." She said smiling as looked down at the baby, "Do you want to hold her?" Carla whispered as she began to stir, "Please." Michelle said with a tear in her eye.

"You look just like your mummy." Michelle said tickling the little girls chin, "Your so pretty and you're going to be so clever and mummy and daddy are going to spoil you like crazy, but aunty Chelle is going to be your favourite and your always going to stop at my house and-" Carla cut her off, "Chelle can you not do that baby voice it drives me mad." Nick laughed and gave Carla a look, "You're so maternal, mummy is so maternal isn't she." Michelle said as she continued to do the irritating voice making Carla laugh.

"Where's Kate and Aiden?" Carla said as she knew they were outside earlier, "They went to get some food, didn't they Auntie Kate and Uncle Aiden went to get some yummy food." Michelle said whilst staring at Carla, "Michelle." Carla snapped, "I'm done." Michelle said passing Nick the baby and laughing. "You thought of any names anyway." Michelle said whilst sitting down on the edge of Carla's bed, "No. Didn't really think that far." Carla said as Nick passed her the baby, "Best get thinking then, hey what about Michelle that is such a good name." Michelle said with a massive grin on her face, "Your in a very annoying mood." Carla said as she kicked her off the bed.

"So everything looks okay with you and the baby so you're both free to go home." The midwife said as she looked at Carla and the baby, "So she's healthy?" Carla said, she needed to be certain that everything was okay, "She's perfect." The midwife said smiling, "But if you're ever concerned you can always ring me." She said as she pulled out her number, "Thank you." Carla said as the midwife left the room, "Right you ready?" Nick said as he stood up, "Where are Aiden and Kate?" Carla said disappointedly, "They got stuck in traffic babe, but they can come to the Rovers we could all celebrate if you're up for it." Michelle said as she began to rub Carla's arm, "Okay that sounds good."

As Nick walked past his flat Carla stopped and laughed, "Where are you going?" She said whilst placing the carrycot down on the floor against his flat door, "Your flat." He said puzzled, "No, the water will be all over Michelle hasn't been round to clean it yet." She said as she put her key in the door, "Michelle hasn't cleaned it." He laughed placing his hands against her waist and pulling her into his embrace, "Why aren't you cleaning it." He said as he placed his lips on hers, "She offered and besides the smell makes me hurl." She said leaning against the door as he placed kisses on her neck seductively, "I've missed you." He said looking up and pulling her body against his, "Hmmm." She said nodding as she opened the door and picked up the carrycot placing it inside and pulling him through the door before closing.

"So what are we going to call her then." Carla said whilst sitting down beside Nick who was holding the baby, he looked besotted, he looked at her with the same look in his eyes that he had with her. With love. Love so strong you could see it, "What about Georgie." Carla gave Nick a look, "No." She said whilst laughing, "It's too girly." She said looking down at her, "What about… Amber." Carla backed away from Nick, "No Nick. That's a stripper name." She said bluntly causing him to laugh, "I want something short and sweet." She said whilst cuddling back up too Nick's side, "Catrin." He said looking up at her, "Catrin, I like it." She said whist taking her from his arms, "Catrin Michelle Tilsley."

"When are we going to the Rovers then?" Nick asked as he walked out of his room with something behind his back, "About an hour." She said too engrossed in the TV to even realise he was hiding something. As he walked in front of the TV she sighed, "Nick I was watching that." She wined, "I need to ask you something." He said kneeling down beside her, "What's that then." She asked as he pulled out the box he had behind his back, her face dropped. "Nick." She whispered, looking down at her engagement ring, "You kept it." She sighed, "I never gave up on us."

He placed his palm on her cheek and wiped away her tears, "Carla Connor, I've asked this question before but I'm going to ask it again anyway." He laughed lifting the ring out of the box, "Be my wife. Lets be a proper family." She nodded as tears continued to fall down her face, as he placed the ring on her finger he let out a sigh of relief, "I love you." He whispered pulling her into his arms, "I love you too." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

As a loud knock on the door interrupted them both Nick removed himself from Carla's grasp, "I'll get it." He whispered placing a kiss on her forehead and walking towards the door, as he reached the door he sighed, he had missed Carla and they hadn't spent much time together before she had Catrin because they were both trying to 'move on'.

As he opened the door he plastered a fake smile on his face, it was the Platts, all of them. Gail, David, Kylie and the Kids and then Bethany and Sarah, as they all rushed past him and ran towards Carla he slammed the door and began to laugh, "Hello to you as well." He said sitting back down next to his fiancé and placing a hand on her knee, "Where is the baby? What's her name?" Bethany said as she sat practically on Carla's knee, "She's asleep in Nick's room, I'll go get her now." Carla replied as she jumped up and ran into his bedroom.

"How does it feel being a dad then Nick?" David said patting him on the back several times, "David leave him." Gail said placing her hand on his shoulders as Carla walked quietly out of the bedroom holding the baby in her arms.

A tear fell down Gail's face as Carla handed her new granddaughter to her, "What her name?" She whispered as she began to stroke her forehead with her finger, "Catrin Michelle Tilsley." Carla said sitting on Nick's knee and placing a kiss on his cheek, "Are you two back together?" Bethany said with a smile on her face, Carla looked down at her engagement ring and smiled, "Yes." She said as Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her further into him.

"Were going to the Rovers now to introduce Catrin to Aiden and Kate, you can come if you like." Carla said as she took Catrin from Bethany and cradled her in her arms, "Okay that would be nice." Gail said as she stood up and picked up her coat, "We'll meet you both round there in 10 minutes." She said as everybody got up and walked towards the door to leave.

As the door shut Nick walked over to Carla and wrapped his arms around her waist and lent his head on her should, "I bet you're shattered." He whispered in her ear and placed a kiss at the side of her head, "Yes, I am." She said back to him quietly, "But it's worth it though." She said turning around and passing him his daughter.

As Carla pushed her pram for the first time through the Rovers doors, she sighed in relief, she'd done it. She realised that she was now a mother and she was going to be a good one, she loved her baby girl so much and she would do anything for her, she never thought she could feel this way towards a child but she did.

Kate ran up to her and instantly pushed her out of the way to get a look, "You would of seen her earlier if you didn't go off." Carla said laughing as she raised her eyebrows, "I know, can I hold her." Kate said excitedly whilst clapping her hands, Carla nodded and placed Catrin in her arms, "Your beautiful aren't you." Kate said with the irritating baby voice.

Carla looked up at Michelle and sighed, "Why does everyone talk like that." She said as she picked up the drink Michelle had poured for her, "I'm auntie Kate and I'm going to be your-" Carla and Michelle cut her off instantly, "Michelle's the favourite, she said it earlier. Exact same speech." Carla said as she walked into Nicks arms, "Well I'm her real auntie, I mean I'm blood." Kate wined and pulled a funny face at Michelle making her laugh.

As Carla and Nick finished their drinks and finished introducing their beautiful baby girl to everybody in the pub Carla placed Catrin back in her pram and grabbed her coat, as she looked up at Nick she could she the happiness in his eyes. They were both happy. Everything had fell back into place.

"You ready." She whispered in Nick's ear and yawned, "I'm so tired Nick." She said resting her head on his shoulder, "I bet you are." He laughed as he pulled her body into his, "I mean you've given birth and introduced her to whole street in the same day." He said causing her to bite her lip, "I'm proud." She whispered resting her forehead on his.

As she took Nick's hand and began to push the pram the door they swung open, it was Robert. "Well, I heard you were back." He said walking over to her and placing his hand in the pram to stroke Catrin's cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole pub went silent and turned towards them, "Never touch my baby." Nick said as he aggressively pulled Robert's hand out of the pram causing Catrin to wake, as Catrin cried Carla picked her up and held her tightly against her chest. "You could of at least given me a call when you had our child Carla." Robert whispered as he walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your deluded, she isn't yours Robert." She laughed as she pushed him away from her. "So it's just a coincidence you had a baby 9 months after we slept together." He said patronisingly. Carla began to shout, "She isn't yours, I haven't got time for your games any more Robert." She barged past him and rushed out of the Rovers door. "Truth hurts doesn't it." He sniped as Nick followed her.

"Carla." He yelled as he ran down the cobbles after her, she spun around with tears streaming down her face as she placed kisses on her baby's forehead. "He's never going to leave her alone Nick, he's just playing games and this isn't a game, she doesn't deserve this." She whispered as he pulled her into his warm embrace. "We'll sort this tomorrow, come on, you need to sleep." He said releasing her from his grasp and taking Catrin before placing her back in her pram, she nodded contently and walked hand in hand back to Victoria Court.

The next morning she woke up in Nick's arms, as she looked up at him she saw he was already awake, "How long have you been up?" She whispered as she rolled onto his chest. "Catrin woke up about an hour ago and I couldn't get back to sleep." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and looked over at their beautiful baby. She had his nose and Carla's eyes, she was perfect. "What are we going to do about Robert." Nick sighs.

"Your not going to do anything." Carla said raising an eyebrow as she got up and walked towards Catrin, as she lifted her into her arms, Nick walked behind her and held her by her waist, pulling her body into his he placed a kiss on the side of her head. "What are you going to do about Robert." He said releasing her body and walking out into the living room to find Bethany and Sarah sat on the sofa.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked curiously as Carla walked up behind him. "It's our home… At least for now." Sarah said cheerfully as she walked over to Carla and took Catrin out of her arms. "We'll be going back to Carla's later on." He said picking up his favourite mug from the side and boiling the kettle, "Would you like a coffee?" He said looking at Carla and Sarah. "No thanks, I'm going to ours to make sure everything is ready for in a bit." She said picking Catrin up and giving Nick a kiss before leaving.

As she entered the flat she found some flowers and a pink balloon beside the sofa with a card next to it, they were from Michelle, "Look what auntie Chelle brought us." She said bouncing Catrin up and down.

As she placed Catrin down in the nursery she walked back out, the lights had turned of and the room had turned cold. It was like the Bistro all over again. She knew she wasn't alone. "Hello." She shouted as she closed the nursery door and walked towards here bag which she had placed on the table. All of a sudden the nursery door opened again but it wasn't Carla who had opened it. It was Robert, "What are you doing here?" She screamed.

"I needed to talk to you alone." He whispered holding the gun and aiming it up at her. Her body froze, "Robert come on. What's this about?" She said backing away from her and placing her phone down on the table.

Sweat running down his forehead, he walked towards her, "I know she's mine Carla, I want to see her." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, "You can't take my baby." He whispered in her ear as a tear fell down her face.

"Robert, she isn't yours, I've told you a thousand times." She cried as he pulled the back of her hair causing her to fall to the floor, lying on her back with him on top of her, she panicked. She couldn't let him go near her baby. He wasn't safe. He rubbed the gun over the side of her cheek and laughed, "You and Nick can't be happy, you can't have the perfect baby and the perfect business whilst I have nothing." He spat in her face whilst moving some of her loose hair.

"He's a better man than you could ever be." She spat back, he moved his hand down to her thigh and began to pull at her trousers. "He can't have the perfect fiancé when I'm stuck with Tracey." He screamed, her cries filled the room, kicking and screaming but he over powered her. She had no chance. "How about round two." He said whilst kissing her neck.

Suddenly the door swung open, it was Bethany, "Carla you left-" As she stepped through the door the sound of gunshot filled the room...


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of the gun shot made her body shiver, as Bethany's body fell to the floor Robert got off Carla and ran past her and slammed the door shut, Carla got up and knelt down beside her, "Bethany." She screamed whilst tears fell down her face, "Robert what have you done." She said looking up at him whilst holding Bethany's lifeless body in her arms.

She got up and walked towards the nursery door, "Where are you going?" He screamed placing his arms around her waist and lifting her up and throwing her down on the sofa, "Robert, we need to call an ambulance, I need to sort Catrin she's crying." She cried as he held her down.

He moved his head into her neck and began to kiss her again, "They'll both be find." He whispered. This time Carla's kicks were harder, she was fighting for her life. His grip on her waist made her feel sick. As she pushed him of her she ran into the kitchen and picked up the knife, holding it out in front of her she backed into the corner.

"Bethany needs help." She said picking up the phone and dialling 999, he walked over to her and snatched the phone out of her hand.

"You haven't got the bottle to kill me." He whispered as he waved the gun in her face, "Catrin needs her mummy and Bethany needs help, so I suggest you get over yourself and just get it over with." He said moving her hair to the side of her head and pining her up against the worktop.

As he closed the door on his way out she wiped her tears away and called an ambulance as walked into the nursery. She couldn't hold her. She couldn't get her dirty, she was too innocent, not after what had just happened.

As Nick came running through the door, he was too late to stop anything, "I heard a gunshot and you didn't answer your phone-." He paused when he saw Bethany's body lying there, "Carla. What's happened?" He shouted as he knelt down beside his niece.

"Robert he umm-." She whispered, she couldn't speak about what had just happened. Just thinking about him made her sick.

"Carla. Have you phoned anyone?" He yelled as he picked her up and held the wound on her chest, she broke down in tears. As she fell on the floor, her body ached. She rubbed the skin on her arm roughly as he reached out for her hand and pulled her body towards him.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" She cried as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I didn't think, where's Catrin? And when did the paramedics say how long they'd be?" He sad looking down at Bethany, she was barely breathing. She was dying.

"She's in there." She said pointing at the nursery, "Ermm, I can't remember." She said as another tear fell down her face, "She's losing to much blood. We need to go now Carla." He said lifting her into her arms, "Go and get Catrin." She froze, she couldn't touch her yet, her new born baby. So pure and she was going to touch her after that.

"I cant." She whispered looking down at the floor, he sighed and walked towards the door, "Carla. I've not got time for this come one they'll need to speak to you." He said as he ran out of the door and down the stairs.

As she walked into the nursery and took a deep breath, she looked over at her and sighed, she needed to do it, for Bethany. As she picked her up she held her at arms length and walked quickly out of the flat, she slammed the door shut and leant against it before leaving.

The car journey was torture, she wanted to tell him so bad, but she couldn't Bethany was important at the minute. As she sat in the waiting room with the Platts with her head in her hands she cried, "This is your fault Carla." Sarah said viciously as she paced around the room, "What if she dies. What am I going to do?" Sarah said as she fell to the floor, "You've always been trouble Carla." Gail screamed, "I knew Nick shouldn't of got involved with you." She muttered.

Carla's heart broke, she couldn't deal with all of this right now. She needed to be alone. Not here. Not with Nick. She stood up and walked towards the door as she looked back at Nick and Catrin she sighed, he wasn't even speaking to her, he didn't even stop her from leaving.

As she closed the door she looked up from the ground to find to police officers standing beside her, "Carla Connor." He said placing his hand on her wrist.


	7. Chapter 7

She looked down at his grip on her wrist and froze. The way his skin felt against hers. He wasn't Nick. It didn't feel right, it was the complete opposite of right. As she closed her eyes the memories and all the pain came flooding back. Frank. Robert. She was damaged goods. She felt worthless.

"Mrs Connor?" The officer said curiously, he knew something was wrong by the look in her eyes. All that was there was pain and torture.

The sound of Connor made everything worse, it made her stomach churn. She married her cousin and fell in love with the other. She was filthy and no matter how hard she tried to clean herself she never could, it was imprinted in her skin and no amount of scolding hot water and endless nights drinking to forget were going to change that.

As she pulled her wrist out of his grasp she looked back up and smiled, as if nothing had happened. Her walls came up and her mask was back on, pretending to be happy was the worst thing she could of possibly done, it made what was bad in real life look even worse. Not that it could get any worse…

"Yes-." She suddenly came to a halt. She realised. It was him. "Mr Nash." She whispered. A tear fell down her face. He believed her. About Frank. "Sorry." She muttered as she ran down the corridor.

She needed air, of all the officers it was him, why couldn't it have been one that didn't know about Frank. That didn't know her history. She couldn't tell him about Robert, she wasn't strong enough to do it all over again, the only person who needed to know was Nick.

He'd be able to fix her like he always could and there'd be no court and nobody would know, there'd be no sympathetic looks, people wouldn't walk past her and put their head down because they didn't know what to say. There'd be no I'm sorry, sorry for what? You didn't do it why are you sorry. She couldn't go through that. She couldn't look 'weak' she had to be strong.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, "Nick." She whispered, she didn't even try to hide the fact she was crying, "I need to speak to you. Alone. Come outside. Don't bring Catrin."

As he walked over to the nearby bench she was sat on he placed a hand on her knee, "I'm sorry." He said as he pulled her into his embrace.

Tears fell from her eyes and soaked his shirt, "How's Bethany?" She whispered into his shirt.

"She's stable, she should be okay." He placed a kiss on her forehead and sighed, "See everything's going to be alright." She laughed, it was never going to be 'alright'.

"I need to tell you what happened." He placed a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. He could see in her eyes something awful had happened. "But not here, can we go somewhere private." He nodded and helped her up, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled the side of her body into his as they walked over to the car.

As she sat in the seat across from him she turned and looked in his eyes, the way he looked at her killed her. She could see how much he loved her, "So what happened? Have you spoken to the police yet?" She looked down at the floor, she needed to speak to the police but she couldn't.

"No they just came to me but-" She paused and took a deep breath, "I needed to talk to you first." Her heart was racing, all she needed to do was tell him and he'd make it better but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

She no longer had tears in her eyes, she couldn't cry any more. "Carla if you think this is your fault then you're wrong." He said moving towards her, "The only persons fault it is, is Robert."

The sound of his voice made her skin crawl, he noticed the look in her eyes when he mentioned his name, how she suddenly went from just looking upset to looking broken and betrayed. "What did he do, Before Bethany came in?" Nick said with a straight face, he felt sick. "Did he hurt you?" He whispered.

She shook her head and laughed, "I wish he did. I wish it was that easy." She looked down at her hands and sighed, "Nick." He grabbed hold of her hands as a tear fell down his face.

"Tell me." He said so quietly she could barley hear him, he placed his palm on her cheek, "Tell me Carla." He repeated louder.

"He ummm." She took her hands out of his grasp and began to roughly rub the top of her thighs, "He raped me Nick." As the words escaped her lips it made it all real, her walls came back down and she sobbed uncontrollably, "He raped me, he raped me." She whispered to let it sink in.

His heart broke, this was worse than last time, this time she could remember. This time she could picture it when she closed her eyes or when he touched her skin, it was Frank all over again.

He pulled her in to his warm embrace and held the back of her head whilst he placed kisses on her hair, tears streamed down his face but he had to be strong. He had to be the strong one…

After calming her down he broke the silence, "You have to tell them." He whispered into her ear, she began to shake her head again.

"I can't do that, you can't tell anybody." She insisted, his faced dropped as he backed away from her.

"You need to tell the police so they can lock him up Carla." He said sternly with a straight face.

"What like they locked Frank up." She said as she picked up her bag and placed it on her lap, "The justice system is useless Nick." She said as she pulled out her phone, "The police officer in there, Mr Nash. He was the one who questioned me when Frank died, said he believed me."

"Exactly Carla, tell him." He said as he reached for her hand again.

"Nick, he wont believe me again and even if he did do you really think a judge or jury will? I'm the girl who cried wolf." She pulled herself up and opened the car door, "I'm going to speak to the police, then I'm going to get Catrin and I'm going to book a hotel. I can't go back there." She placed a kiss on his cheek, "I'll message you the address."

She slammed the car door and walked away, as if it was done with. As if it had never even happened.


	8. Chapter 8

As she entered the hotel room she placed the baby carrier on the floor and looked down at her, she looked so beautiful, so beautiful Carla still couldn't bring herself to touch her. Tears filled her eyes, she wasn't strong enough to get passed this again, she thought having Nick would help but it didn't, he wasn't even there.

Message To Nick:

 _I'm at the Celtic Manor, room number 214._ _Go back to the flat and pick up some stuff for me and Catrin and my wash bag, don't be long. xxx_

She took a deep breath and picked Catrin up, she looked in her eyes, all she could see was innocence. She was so pure, she was the complete opposite of Carla. She walked through to the bedroom and placed her in the cot that was beside the bed and walked through to the bathroom.

She placed her two hands against the sides of the sink and leant against it as she looked in the mirror, she stared at her reflection. A reflection she had once felt confident seeing. But now. Now she looked in the mirror and just felt dirty, disgusting and damaged. She was damaged goods. She always had been.

She hung her head down in shame and looked back up, she now had tears running down her cheeks, she wiped them away and knelt down and rested her forehead against the side of the sink and took a deep breath, she walked back out of the bathroom and picked up her bag which was on the bed.

As she reached into the bag she pulled out her painkillers,. She walked over to Catrin and placed her palm on her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"You deserve better than me." She whispered into her skin. "Daddy will find somebody better. Somebody who can love you properly." She placed one more kiss on her head and a tear fell on her cheek, she wiped it away and span back around and walked back into the bathroom and locked the door.

She placed the tablets down on the side of the bath and began to run the hot water. The water rushed out of the metal taps and ricocheted on the bottom of the bath tub. She placed her hand under the hot water, as it burnt her skin and turned her hand red, she sighed in relief. It made her forget what Robert had done to her, it made her feel clean and normal.

As the bath filled to the top, she placed her freezing cold body into it. As the hot water fell against her legs she let out a small groan, her body now red she began to cry in pain. She began rub the soap against her thighs, she rubbed so hard she began to bleed.

All she wanted was to feel clean. All she needed was Nick by her side and to tell her everything would be alright and to tell her she wasn't dirty. That she was beautiful and pure and the love of his life, but she never gave him the chance. She just left him and didn't listen to his advice. She should have told the police.

She ran her hands through her hair and sat up, she reached for the tablets and placed one in her mouth, as she swallowed it, she looked to the door. She wasn't good enough for Catrin, she needed to let go. She placed another tablet in her mouth and then another until she had ran out.

As her phone began to ring she pulled her body out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her soaking body. She walked into the bedroom and picked up her phone. It was Nick.

She ended the call and looked over at the cot to make sure Catrin was okay. "Daddy will be here soon and everything will be alright." She walked back into the bathroom but this time she didn't lock the door. She placed her body back into the bath and rested her head back.

She now felt dizzy and nauseous, she needed to be sick. As she jumped up out of the bath she hung her head over the toilet. Suddenly she heard the door open. How did Nick get in? She ran over to the door and locked it.

"Carla, we need to talk." He said quietly as he walked through to the bedroom and placed a kiss on Catrin's forehead. "Carla?"

Leaning against the other side of the door Carla sobbed. She didn't want to see Nick, she knew if she saw his loving face she wouldn't be able to do it. She wouldn't be able to escape the internal doom she was in.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick looked up at the bath room door and walked over to it, he could hear her silent cry. The cry she was trying to keep in, he knew she needed him. He placed his hand on the door handle to find the door was locked.

He took a deep breath and knocked on quietly, "Carla." He whispered as he placed his forehead against the freezing cold door. The silence killed him, "Right..." He paused, "Carla, I'm kicking it down."

She opened the door instantly, "Nick." She whispered looking down at the floor, he pulled her into his embrace without hesitation and placed a kiss on her forehead. The feeling of his lips against her skin made her feel pure. Clean.

As he looked into the bathroom a tear rolled down his face, he could see the empty tablets in the corner of the room. He pulled her out of his embrace and grabbed the side of her face and pulled it to look up at him, "How many have you taken?" He said seriously. He didn't want to believe it. He wouldn't believe it. "Carla!" He began to shout, he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to shake her. "How many." He said as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I don't know Nick." She muttered as she tried to walk away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the bathroom, "What are you doing?" She cried, tears plummeted down her cheeks as he lifted up the toilet seat and pulled her body down beside it.

"Stay there." He said sternly as he ran out of the bathroom to go and get some salt water, as he entered again with the glass in his hand Carla sighed and looked in his eyes, he looked so desperate to save her. But this time she didn't want saving.

"Drink it now." He said passing her the glass, she looked down at it and began to cry even more, "Carla." He screamed making her jump, he could see she was getting scared but he didn't care, he couldn't leave her and let her overdose.

He snatched the glass out of her hand and attempted to pour the substance down her throat himself, as the glass came close to her mouth she backed away causing some to fall on to her, "I don't want to be here Nick." She cried placing her head in her hands. "Let me go." She begged.

He wiped her tears away and placed the glass down on the floor, "Carla we don't have time for this." He said sharply as he wiped her tears away, "I can't let you do this." He picked up the drink again and forced it down her, "It will get better. I promise." He sobbed. Tears fell down his face as he lifted the glass, he didn't like the thought of forcing her to do something, but he had to. He couldn't lose her.

As she swallowed the liquid she began to be sick, he picked up her hair and held it out of her face whilst he rubbed her back. He sighed in relief, he picked up the nearby towel and wiped her face. "I'm sorry." He whispered pulling her back into his grasp, "I couldn't let you do that." He said as he placed a kiss on her hair, her head in his chest she sobbed uncontrollably.

He lifted her body into his arms and placed her in the bed, as he tucked her in he placed a kiss on her lips and placed his palm on her cheek, "I'm going to feed Catrin and then we're going to talk, okay?" She nodded her head and turned her back to him.

She couldn't see that his heart was breaking as well. She couldn't see how useless he felt. She couldn't see how he was beating himself up about not being able to protect her. She could only see how it had effected her.

As he got back into the bed beside her he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body into his. He placed a kiss on the side of her head and rested his head on her shoulder, "Carla, look at me." He whispered, she turned to face him and began to break down, "Don't cry." He said pulling her onto his chest and placing kisses in her hair, "Please don't cry." He said as a tear fell down his cheek.

As they lay in complete silence Carla looked up at Nick and sighed, she knew deep down he only did what he did because he cared about her. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she took hold of his hands, "It all got a bit much, I just didn't know how to cope."

As a piece of hair fell across her face he tucked it behind her ear and smiled, "It's okay, it's not your fault it's-" She cut him off instantly, she couldn't bear to hear his name, especially not right now.

"Nick don't, don't say his name." She said as she shook her head, he nodded his head and wiped away the new tears that had appeared on her face. "How am I going to get through this Nick?" She said weakly as if she had already given up.

"I'm going to fix you, me you and Catrin were leaving." He said looking over at Catrin, Carla's head shot up as the words emitted his mouth.

"What do you mean were leaving? What about the Bistro, Underworld. Bethany, Chelle." She said curiously, "We can't just leave Nick." She said dishearteningly.

"You cant stay here Carla, not if you're not going to tell the police. We need to sort your head out." He said as he pulled her back down beside him, "We'll come back, don't worry." He said as her head hit his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

As Carla's body tossed and turned she suddenly sat up, tears streaming down her blotchy face, she could see him in the darkness. His face tattoo to her eye lids. Every time she closed her eyes, every time she opened them. He was there. He would always be there.

She looked down at her body and sobbed, all she could see was his skin on hers. She could feel it. As if she had gained an extra layer of skin. She began to rub up and down her arms viciously, when a hand suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her back down.

She screamed as his skin touched hers, images flashed back and fourth through her mind. Robert. Frank. Robert. Frank. "Carla." Nick shouted as he held her shaking body in his arms. "It's Nick." He whispered as he cried, "It's me, you're safe." He said as he placed kisses in her hair.

She looked up and saw his loving face, warmth and comfort in his eyes. She felt safe again, she always felt safe in Nick's grasp. "Nick." She whispered as she put her head in his chest and placed her hand in his hair. "I'm safe." She muttered as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Nick placed Carla's head back onto her pillow and got out of the bed, Carla looked up curiously, "Nick, I need you. I need you to hold me." She begged. He walked back over to her and sat beside her, he picked up her hand and placed it against his soft lips.

"We need to go now." He whispered into her skin, "You can't stay here." He said getting back up and bagging the few belongings they had there.

"We can't leave right now, what about the police. They might need to speak to me again." She said as she stood up beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

He span around and placed his forehead against hers, "Carla, you can't stay here. Not when they haven't caught him, you can't even sleep." He said as he placed his hands on her waist causing her to flinch, he looked down at the floor and took a deep breath, "You're even scared of me." He whispered as a tear fell down his face.

She placed her hand on his palm and wiped away his tears, "I'm not scared of you Nick, I could never be scared of you." She whispered as she looked over at Catrin. She lay asleep peacefully in the corner of the cot with her body rolled up in a ball, "You and Catrin are going to save me." She said as she walked over to her and placed her in her arms causing her to stir. "Let's sort this in the morning, okay?" Carla whispered as she placed Catrin back down gently and got back in bed.

As Carla began to stir Nick played with her hair and wrapped it round his fingers, "Morning." He whispered as he pulled her body onto his.

She smiled contently and placed a hand on his chest, she could feel his heart beating which calmed her. "I'm sorry about last night." She whispered as she leant in for a kiss.

As his lips met hers he began to shake his head, "Never say sorry again." He said as he pulled her closer into him.

She looked up and sighed, "Nick. I don't want to leave Weatherfield. I want to stay here." He moved her loose hair out of her face and sat up.

"Carla." He whispered in disbelief, "You can't be here."

"Why not, I'll have you and Catrin and Michelle. We can stay here until we find somewhere to live, we could get a house with a garden and a-." Nick cut her off.

"Carla listen to me-." Nick said with care in his voice.

"No Nick you listen to me, I want to stay." She said sternly. "I wont let Robert break me." She said as tears filled in her eyes, "Please can we stay." She begged. Nick nodded his head weakly, he didn't want to stay. In fact he hated the idea, he wanted to sort her head out but she was determined she was staying, "Now I'm going to get ready and we're going to go to see Bethany." She said as she got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

As Carla walked through the hospital doors she sighed, why did she have to get hurt? Why couldn't it of been her? Bethany didn't deserve this. "Can I go and see her." Carla asked Sarah anxiously, the last time she saw her she blamed her for everything, Sarah nodded her head contently as Carla approached the door.

"Hey you." Carla said as she sat down beside her, "I'm so sorry." Carla whispered as tears fell down her cheeks, "This is all my fault." She said as she grabbed hold of her hand.

Bethany shook her head and smiled, "It's not your fault." She replied, "But can I ask you something?" Bethany said worriedly. Carla nodded her head and took a deep breath, "When I walked in, it looked like..." Bethany paused as she saw the look in Carla's eyes. She knew.

"Did he?" Bethany whispered as she rubbed Carla's knuckles with her thumb, "I wont tell anyone if that's what you think, just tell me." Bethany pleaded.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't do this." Carla said as she stood up and walked towards the door with tears in her eyes, her body shaking like a leaf, she stopped.

"Carla. You can't run away from this." Bethany whispered, "I'm not a kid, you can tell me." Carla laughed and placed her hand on the cold metal door handle.

As she looked back at Bethany she sighed, "I'm sorry. But I can't-" tears steamed down her face, she placed her hand over her mouth and wiped away her tears before exiting.

Nick ran over to her instantly with Catrin in his arms, "Are you okay?" He asked, she nodded her head and placed a fake smile on her face and began to play with the little hair Catrin had, she placed a kiss on her forehead and took her out of his arms.

"I'm going to head back to the hotel." She said softly as she placed her lips on his.

"I'll come with you." Nick said whilst picking up his coat and taking hold of her hand.

Carla began to shake her head, "I'm fine Nick, seriously."

"Remember what fine stands for." He laughed and held her hand tighter, he was worried that she was going to try it again, he could see in her eyes the pain she felt.

She looked in eyes and could see the panic, she let out a sigh. "I'm not going to do anything, I just want to be alone. I'll call you." She said as she pulled her hand from his and headed to the door.

As she walked into the hotel door she placed Catrin down on the bed and pulled out her phone.

Message to Nick:

 _I'm back at the hotel, I'm going to sort Catrin and have a quick nap. X_

She walked over to her little girl and placed her against her chest, as she rocked her back and forth making her go to sleep but then she heard a noise, the noise of a door closing.

She panicked.

Her breath racing, she told herself she was just imagining it and continued to rock Catrin, when suddenly she heard footsteps. Familiar footsteps.

As the sound got closer and closer towards the bedroom door she leaped up and placed Catrin down in her cot and ran towards her phone. She knew she wasn't imagining it. She knew exactly who it was.

As she dialled Nick's number the footsteps stopped, he was directly outside the bedroom door, she could hear his cold breath against it.

"Carla?" Nick said down the other end of the phone, when suddenly the door swung open. It was Robert.

She placed the phone down on the bed and backed up in to the corner of the room and kept her eyes on her beautiful baby, "Robert." She whispered as tears fell down her face. "What are you doing here?" She cried as he entered the room and slammed the door shut. That was when she noticed it.

The petrol…

"Robert!" She began to scream as he opened the lid and began to throw the substance around the room, "Robert!" Her voice getting louder but her didn't speak. The silence killed her, but the not knowing killed her even more. He was unpredictable, when she first met him she never thought he could be like this. He was vile and evil.

As he pulled the match box out of his pocket tears streamed down her face, she had to save her daughter.

She ran over to the cot and cradled her in her arms causing her to wake, as Catrin began to scream Robert looked up and walked over to her, he placed a finger on her cheek before Carla backed away, "Never touch my daughter." She spat viciously.

He snatched her out of her hands and as Carla attempted to get her back he pushed her causing her to fall backwards, as she hit her head on the side of the cabinet, her body lay in the puddle of petrol.

He placed Catrin onto the bed and poured the last remaining petrol over Carla's fragile body, it splashed against her skin and seeped into her clothes. Little did he know she was conscious.

As he picked Catrin back up he lit the match.

He watched it burn and admired the flame before he threw it down on the floor.

As it hit the floor Carla jumped up and began to fight him, "Give me my baby." She screamed as she pushed him down onto the bed and grabbed Catrins waist, he pulled her back as if she was a rope in a game of tug of war, "You're hurting her." Carla screamed as she heard Catrin's cries of pain.

As the flames hit her feet Carla didn't give up, "Give her to me." She screamed and pulled her with all the strength she had left. As the flames ran up her legs she began to cry, the burning sensation against her skin reminded her of her hot bath and how she felt. How she still felt.

The room full of smoke she could see Catrin beginning to drift off, she couldn't breath and neither could Carla, then suddenly she fell into her arms. Robert lay against the bed unconscious as Carla held Catrin in her chest, "It's going to be okay." She coughed as she placed a kiss on her head.

As Carla began to look for the door she couldn't see it, all she could see was smoke. She felt Catrin's timid body begin to relax in her arms as she stopped crying. She knew she needed to get out and she had to do it now.


	12. Chapter 12

As her lungs filled with smoke she could barely breath, she could feel her legs about to go from underneath her. She was running out of time, all she needed to do was find the door, but she didn't even know where she was.

The back of her head pounding and dripping with blood, from when she hit her head she began to feel dizzy, her sight beginning to blur she backed into the corner of the room.

As she walked slowly around the flames she came across to the bathroom door, she swung it open instantly and fell on to the hot tiled floor, she kicked the door shut with her burnt foot and took a deep breath of clean air, with Catrin still in her chest she got up and placed the soft white towels against the door so no more smoke could get in.

As she began to scream for help she heard the banging against the hotel door, "Carla!" She could hear a familiar male voice screaming her name, she recognised it. It gave her comfort and hope, but she couldn't put a picture to it.

"Carla, where are you?" Those were the last words she heard, as Catrin fell out of her arms and fell beside her the bath room door opened, it was Nick.

He leant over her fragile body and threw her over his shoulder, as he gently placed Catrin against his chest, he picked up the towels off the floor and covered his little girls face, as he ran out of the bathroom and towards the hotel door.

As he threw them down outside the door where people were gathered he looked back, he knew Robert was in there. He knew he had to save him, he knew it was the right thing to do.

He placed a kiss on Carla and Catrin's forehead, "I'll be back." He whispered into Carla's skin, he looked up at tall male with short brown hair and sighed, "Take them down stairs, they need to see the someone." The man nodded contently and placed Catrin in his arms.

"I'll tell them to wait for you." Nick smiled, he knew it was a risk going back in. He placed his arm over his face and ran back into the flames.

As the heat hit his face he began to scream his name, "Robert, Robert!" Each step took more energy than the last he could barley stand. He never thought he'd be saving Roberts life and risking his, but now he was, after everything he'd done to them he still knew he couldn't let him die.

As he reached the bed he saw a body like figure, as he reached out for it the flames reached the petrol can that was threw in the corner of the room.

As the metal can exploded Nick covered his face and fell amongst the flames, as his lifeless lay in the middle of the floor, he could hear the sound of sirens and men's voices as the door flew back open. But they were too late. He was gone.

Meanwhile outside in the ambulance Carla had come back round and was breathing out of an oxygen mask, she just stared at her daughter. Hoping she'd also come round, but it wasn't looking good.

Tears didn't fall from her face, she was in her own little world. Praying that her little girl would wake up, as seconds turned to minutes that's when they told her. That's when they ripped her heart out. "I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do now."

The words hit her like a knife, they cut her opened and made wounds so big stitches couldn't fix them, there was no coming back. There was no fixing the pain she felt.

The thing she loved most in the world gone, just like that. Just in a matter of hours.

She felt weak.

She felt as if she had failed her.

She never got to show her how much she meant to her.

She never got to see her take her first steps, or say her first word. She had no memories of her, there was no first laugh. No nothing.

As she looked over at the hotel and tried to see if Nick was there waiting, little did she know he was the one that got her out. He was the one that saved her, like he always had.

As the fire-fighters came out of the building she stood up and got out of the ambulance, then she saw it, she saw him.

As they placed his body in the ambulance beside hers she ran over, that's when she realised he was the one that saved her.

"Nick." She cried as she sat down beside him and grabbed hold of his hand, he wasn't breathing. "Is he okay? Will he be okay?" She knew, she knew deep down that he wasn't he wasn't going to be, she could feel it in her stomach.

"I'm sorry."

She heard them words again, for the seconded time. Everything was gone. Her world torn apart.

She felt her stomach flip, as tears fell down her cheeks she keeled over in pain. Her body physically ached, she'd lost her family. The family that she never even wanted but ended up loving more than anything.


	13. Chapter 13

Carla sat up, she felt sweat lay on her forehead and back. She quickly looked to her side to find Nick, asleep beside her.

"Nick." She screamed causing him to wake up, he looked up at her shocked and confused, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her into his side, "Where's Catrin." She muttered as she jumped up and scanned the hotel room for her, she was asleep in the corner of her cot cuddling up to the teddy Michelle got her when she was born.

She quickly ran over to her and picked her up, tears streaming down her face, Nick jumped up and ran beside her and rested his head on her shoulder, "Are you going to tell me what's happened." He said as he placed a kiss on the side of her head.

She spun around and placed her forehead against his and let out a sigh of relief, "You're both okay." She laughed as she rocked Catrin back and forth, Nick nodded and let out a small laugh before guiding her back into the bed.

As he moved a loose her out of her face he pulled her body further into his, "What happened?" He could see the fear in her eyes, he placed his finger under her chin and made him look up at her, "Carla tell me." He said sternly.

"It's so stupid Nick." She said as she placed her hand on his chest and began to rub it. "I had another dream."

He kissed her forehead as she buried her head in his shoulder, "I dreamt that I lost you, that I lost Catrin, it was awful. It was like when Tony set the factory on fire but this time… This time it was Robert and we were here" She mumbled as tears began to grow in her eyes again.

"You do know you'll never lose me don't you? I'll never let you go." She nodded her head and looked around the room.

This wasn't her home, this was just a place she stayed because she was too scared to return to the place where she was attacked.

"I'm going to tell the police." She paused and then continued, "I'm going to tell them and then were all going to go home."

Nick looked up in shock, he couldn't believe it, it was everything he wanted to hear, "You do understand that Roberts on the run anyway, so they can't arrest him straight away." He said as he ran a finger up and down her arm.

"I know." She said so quietly he could barely hear her, "But if I tell them they'll know and then I'll get justice for what he did and I can move on. No more nightmares."

Nick's face lit up as the words emitted from her mouth, he'd finally got her back. "What happened to you aye." He laughed, "I mean one minute you want alone time, the next you're back to normal." He smiled causing her to laugh.

"We can get through this Nick. We can be happy, we deserve to be happy." She said as she placed her lips against his, "I love you." She whispered as the kiss came to an end.

"I love you." He said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"What time is it?" Carla asked curiously.

"Just gone 11 why?" Nick replied.

Carla shot up out of the bed, "I want to go home Nick, I'm ready."

He got up and stood beside her placing his arms around her waist, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He said as he placed his nose and forehead against hers.

"I'm sure." She whispered as she kissed his soft lips and removed herself from his grasp, "Right you, lets get you home." She said as she picked Catrin up and bounced her up and down.

That was when she heard it. The room filled with a soft laugh that escaped Catrin's mouth, Carla looked at Nick with tears in her eyes, "Nick." She whispered as she walked over to him, "I made her laugh, she actually laughed." She said with excitement as a tear fell down her face.

"She's a clever little girl aren't you." Nick said placing his finger in her hand and rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

"Everything is going to be alright Nick." Carla muttered as she rested her head on his shoulder, "It's all going to be alright."


	14. Chapter 14

As she placed the key in the flat door she looked down up and Nick and sighed, she couldn't bring herself to do it. He looked at her and saw the fear and torture in her tearful eyes, he knew exactly what she was thinking and what she was worried about.

He moved her out of the way of the door gently and pushed the door open slowly, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Nick whispered as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"I've got to do it Nick, I've got to move on." As she put one foot in front of the other she walked through the door and relaxed her body, she closed her eyes and inhaled the smell. It still smelt the same as before the attack, nothing had changed, including the memories, this was just one more layer on top of a pile of pain, regret and loss.

She placed the baby carrier on the floor beside her and walked over to the kitchen, as she took a deep breath she looked over at Nick and a tear fell down her cheek. He walked over to her and pulled her into his warm embrace, she could hear his heart beating in his chest as she sobbed against his shirt, the same shirt he wore when they first got together.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and rubbed her back, "You can do this, you've come this far." He whispered as he released her and nodded his head. "I'm so proud of you." He said as he placed his forehead on hers.

"Can you erm." She paused and looked at the corner of the kitchen where the attack had took place, "Can you clean over there whilst I sort Catrin." He smiled at her and placed one last kiss on her cheek before walking into the kitchen.

She walked over to Catrin and wiped her tears away and placed her into her arms, "Shall we change your nappy." Carla said cheerfully as she bounced Catrin up and down, which made her laugh. Nick looked over and smiled, he always knew Carla was strong but he never thought she was this strong.

An hour had passed and Carla and Catrin had fell asleep on the sofa, Nick walked over to them and placed a kiss on Carla's forehead which woke her up, "Hey you." She whispered as she placed her palm on his cheek, "How long have I been asleep."

"Only an hour." Nick said as he leant down and kissed her lips, "How are you feeling?" He said anxiously, trying not to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm fine." She whispered as she looked down at Catrin and began playing with her thick brown hair.

Nick placed a finger under her chin and made her look up at him, "I know what that means remember." He laughed, "Seriously, you know you can talk to me don't you." She nodded her head contently and looked back down at the bundle of joy she held in her arms.

Nick laid down on the sofa beside her and placed her head on his chest, she curled her body into his and placed Catrin in between them. As she began to play with Nicks hair they sat in a comfortable silence both of them knowing what the other was thinking.

"Nick." Carla whispered as she placed her hand down on Nick's chest, he turned his head towards her and smiled.

"I know I said that I could do this and I know that I said I could move on but being here, being in this room. I can do it but it will always be there. It will always be in my mind now matter what I do, so I think we need to move." She said cautiously.

"Okay." He whispered as he ran his fingers up and down her spine.

"Okay? So your happy just to leave? Even though I said no so many times." She said as she sat up and leant against his chest.

"Where you go I go and if you want to leave then I'll leave." He whispered as he kissed the side of her head and pulled her head back into his chest.

"But I don't want to move to a flat, I want to move into a house where Catrin can play in the garden and the kids can have their own rooms."

"Kids." Nick laughed as he cut her off.

"Well yes, we need to have another one or she'll get lonely."

"That's not the reason you want to have kids." He said softly, "You want to have another baby don't you." He laughed, "Carla Connor wants more kids, I'd of never thought it."

She smacked him playfully around the head and let out a small laugh, "I don't want one yet, I mean Catrins only 4 months, but I'd want another soon so there wasn't a big age gap." She said as she played with the buttons on his shirt.

"That can be arranged." He said as he picked up the TV remote and turned on the television. "Now what do you want to watch?" He said as he brought up the TV guide.

"Anything." She muttered as she wrapped her leg over his and shuffled closer into him.

"I'll just put the news on then." He said placing the remote down on the coffee table.

"Turn it up." Carla demanded as she sat up and saw the TV screen. It was Robert. "They've caught him." Carla gasped as tears began to fill in her eyes.


End file.
